


Let Me Adore You

by DerErlkonig



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, brawl stars - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerErlkonig/pseuds/DerErlkonig
Summary: El Primo planea declarársele a Bo invitándolo a comer, ¿será correspondido?
Relationships: Bo/Primo, El Primo/Bo, Primo/Bo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Let Me Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba algo de estos dos porque, literalmente, no hay nada de ellos. En fin, escribí esto y pensé que quizá a alguien más podría gustarle, así que, ¿por qué no publicarlo?
> 
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos~

Mentiría si negara que los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo a cada instante, su piel se había erizado con sólo pensar en lo que estaba por venir. Ya había logrado invitarlo a cenar, pero Bo ignoraba el motivo verdadero tras la fachada de una reunión amistosa.

El Primo corría de lado a lado de su cocina para tener todo en orden, listo para cuando llegara su invitado. La mesa estaba puesta, un florero con bellas rosas rojas adornaba el centro de la mesa y caballitos para tequila en cada lugar.

Escuchó que llamaron a la puerta e, impaciente, fue a abrir, revelando tras de ésta a Bo con su vestimenta usual —lo único que hacía falta, era aquél gorro de águila y su cabello atado—, contrastando con él, quien se había decidido a poner una camisa azul claro y unos jeans, obviamente sin su máscara tan característica.

—¡Bo! —dijo, enérgico como siempre apenas le vio— Me alegro de verte otra vez —y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Sí, yo igual —respondió al abrazo.

—Ah, adelante, pasa —le indicó que entrara y así lo hizo su invitado, él cerró la puerta tras de sí y le ofreció asiento en la mesa—. ¿Te puedo traer algo de tomar?

—Lo que tengas está bien —aseguró mientras tomaba asiento—. Es extraño verte sin máscara.

—¿Tú crees, compadre? —entró a la cocina y sacó de su alacena una botella de tequila añejo, volviendo al comedor— Supongo que debería salir sin ella más a menudo —abrió la botella, acercándose para servir un poco en ambos caballitos.

—Casi se ha vuelto una parte de ti.

—Ya debería habérseme incrustado en la piel —bromeó, riéndose de su propia ocurrencia.

El Primo llenó su boca con el tequila y lo tragó, colocando nuevamente el caballito en su lugar y se excusó para traer la comida: un exquisito pozole, receta de su abuela. Llenó dos platos hondos con el alimento y regresó a la mesa, dejando cada uno en su respectivo lugar.

—Se ve realmente bien —dijo Bo, viendo lo que le habían servido—. ¿Qué es?

—Se llama pozole —respondió casi orgulloso—, si te gusta, te puedo enseñar a prepararlo y así le das a probar a tus hijos —sonrió algo nervioso—. Bueno, provechito que sino se enfría y no sabe igual.

Bo asintió y agradeció, ambos empezaron a comer y el silencio se hizo presente, sólo el sonido de las cucharadas golpeando de vez en cuando en los platos de porcelana se hacía notar.

—Oye —dijo, evitando que su invitado se llevara otra cucharada a la boca. Bo lo miró, esperando algo más y el Primo no sabía cómo siquiera empezar, apenas tomaba valor y se decidía a decírselo, el contacto visual con él derribaba todo lo que ya había cimentado—... ¿te gustó? —terminó por preguntar, frustrándose internamente.

—Está muy bueno —respondió Bo y, como si quisiera confirmarlo, tomó otra cucharada.

Dio otro trago grande al tequila, esperando que, cuando el alcohol inhibiera un poco sus sentidos, pudiese expresar por fin el motivo de todo lo que había organizado. El tiempo pasó, los platos de ambos estaban vacíos y el Primo los llevó al fregadero, aprovechando para servirles a ambos una rebanada de flan napolitano. 

Ya era la tercera vez que su caballito se encontraba vacío y supuso que ya debería tener el coraje para decirlo de una vez, su conciencia le decía que, si no lo hacía, al menos no se habría quedado con la duda del “¿qué hubiera sido?”

—¿Sabes? —dijo, mientras llenaba el caballito ajeno con tequila por segunda vez—, ya tenemos algo de tiempo conociéndonos, ¿no crees? —levantó la mirada para verlo y el otro asintió—. Y, bueno, en todo este tiempo, me has dado la oportunidad de conocerte, he notado que eres un gran padre, un excelente amigo y un gran hombre... Te he admirado desde hace mucho —hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se servía igual algo de tequila y le daba un trago—. Bien dicen que los sentimientos no se controlan y, pues, igual fui víctima de esto.

Bo se hallaba inmóvil en su lugar, su postre intacto frente a sí y su mirada fija en su acompañante. Su rostro, aunque serio como siempre, estaba ligeramente sonrojado, el Primo no sabía si se debía al alcohol que ya había consumido o a sus palabras.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que... me gustas.

Inmediatamente pudo notar que la figura de Bo se tensó y bajó la mirada. Una de sus manos se estiró y tomó su caballito para acercarlo a su boca y darle un gran trago, tras el cual jadeó debido al ardor que le provocó en la garganta. Tomó un gran suspiro y se puso de pie, quedándose inmóvil frente a la mesa, sus puños apretados.

—No lo tomes a mal —dijo el Primo, preocupado mientras se ponía de pie, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar y, sinceramente, no había puesto en las probabilidades la violencia—, no pude controlar mis sentimientos. No es de a huevo que me correspondas, sólo quería intentarlo...

—No es eso —se notaba que las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca.

Bo se acercó con pasos pesados al Primo, quien retrocedió por inercia, pero el de cabello largo le alcanzó, colocó su mano en la nuca ajena y lo miró a los ojos.

—No es eso —repitió en un susurro y, con movimientos temerosos y dubitativos, juntó sus labios con los del luchador fugazmente, pegando su frente contra la ajena al separarse—. Yo... no soy muy bueno con esto de las personas y las relaciones, pero tú has estado en mis pensamientos como nadie más que considere un amigo lo ha hecho.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, se abalanzó sobre el contrario, devorando sus labios y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Bo, por su parte, devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, aferrándose al otro como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ambos se separaron tan pronto les faltó el aire y el Primo acunó la cara del mayor, una gran sonrisa complacida adornaba su rostro y ésta se le contagió al contrario, quien acarició su cabello.

—No tienes idea de cuán feliz me pone esto —dijo el Primo, besándolo nuevamente.

Bo correspondió y sus manos, ni cortas ni perezosas, se dieron a la tarea de explorar el cuerpo del luchador, paseándose curiosas por su trabajada espalda —que, para su infortunio, se encontraba cubierta— y de vez en cuando probando suerte y bajando un poco más allá de los límites de la espalda para sentir los glúteos que había querido tocar desde hace algún tiempo. Contuvo su aliento cuando sintió cómo las manos ajenas se pasearon por su torso desnudo, debajo de su chaleco, prestándole más atención a sus pectorales.

De pronto, el contacto de sus labios con los del contrario se perdió, dejándolo con ansias de más, pero sintió la respiración acelerada del luchador cerca de su oído, seguido de un susurro:

—¿Quieres llevar esto a la habitación?

Fue todo lo que necesitaron para subir las escaleras corriendo, tomados de la mano, el Primo guiando el camino y Bo simplemente siguiéndolo adonde fuese que lo llevara. Entraron a una habitación y, con la puerta cerrada tras de ambos, procedieron a despojarse de cuantas prendas les cubrieran, echándose a la cama una vez el acto estuviese completado. 

Era agradable, habían llegado a la conclusión, sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno sobre su piel desnuda.

El Primo llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del contrario y, al principio dudoso, la envolvió con su puño, el cual movió de arriba a abajo para estimularlo; pero, una vez le escuchó gemir en aprobación, se sintió más seguro de lo que hacía, sus movimientos eran más sueltos. Volteó a ver su rostro y Bo tenía la boca entreabierta, jadeos escapándose de sus labios y sus ojos estaban parcialmente abiertos mientras contemplaba lo que tanto placer le traía. 

Aquellos jadeos habían escalado en cuestión de minutos a gemidos cortos y suaves, al menos hasta que sintió la mano de Bo sobre la suya, deteniéndolo sin explicación alguna. Lo miró extrañado, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal, si es que ya se había arrepentido de esto, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las manos de Bo sobre sus pectorales, haciéndole recostarse en la cama. Observó al mayor acariciar su pecho y plantar besos fugaces sobre su piel, bajando poco a poco por su torso hasta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pene. Bo tomó el miembro en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras sus labios continuaban besando el abdomen ajeno.

El luchador contuvo el aliento, a la expectativa del próximo movimiento, pero nada lo pudo haber preparado para cuando Bo decidió introducirlo en su boca. La calidez combinada con la succión que aquella húmeda cavidad le brindaba era simplemente indescriptible. No pudo ni quiso siquiera contener su voz, sus gemidos, jadeos y todo lo que estuviera en medio dejándose ser escuchados sin temor. 

La lengua ajena comenzó entonces a atacar con precisión los puntos que más placer le causaban, tomándole por sorpresa y causando que su mano buscara la cabeza de Bo para darse estabilidad, sus dedos entrelazándose con los largos mechones negros y sus gemidos haciéndose más sonoros. Se sintió cerca de su clímax, haciéndoselo saber al contrario con la intención de que continuara, pero, para su sorpresa, fue todo lo contrario. Desconcertado y aturdido, miró a Bo, quien simplemente le dio una sonrisa leve y acarició su muslo.

—¿Por qué paraste? —preguntó, su respiración aún acelerada.

—Aún no quería que terminara —respondió, acercándose al rostro del Primo y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

Bo colocó sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del contrario y se sentó sobre su abdomen bajo, con lo que el Primo entendió inmediatamente a qué se refería. Tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos y lo acercó a sí para besarlo nuevamente, aunque ahora rápido. Tímidamente, llevó su mano a la boca del contrario, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos sus labios mientras éste le veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente, Bo abrió la boca y Primo introdujo sus dedos índice y medio en ésta; el mayor se encargó de cubrir las falanges con saliva lo más que le fuese posible y, una vez consideró que estaban perfectamente cubiertos, tomó la mano del Primo por la muñeca y retiró los dedos de su boca, para después guiarlos a su espalda baja, de ahí, dejó que el menor continuara por cuenta propia.

El luchador soltó un suspiro trémulo y llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada del mayor, haciendo círculos alrededor de ésta con su índice, regocijándose en los jadeos que soltaba su acompañante. Después de unos momentos de roces tentativos, finalmente introdujo su dedo, sintiendo cómo el mayor se tensaba y relajaba casi al instante; no tardó mucho en introducir su dedo medio y jugueteó con ellos dentro de él, introduciéndolos y sacándolos una y otra vez, separándolos y doblándolos levemente en busca de aquél punto que haría aue Bo se derritiera ante él. 

Fue algo repentino cuando, al doblar sus dedos, le escuchó gemir y tomarlo fuertemente de los hombros. Continuó atacando aquél lugar dentro de su acompañante, disfrutando con creces cómo éste gemía y se retorcía con placer cada vez que lo estimulaba hasta que decidió que era suficiente para ambos, pues su propio miembro se erguía con tortuosa negligencia. 

Sacó los dedos del orificio ajeno y buscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche un lubricante que guardaba para ocasiones como estas, echando un poco del gel con olor a fresa sobre su pene y cubriéndolo con éste. Tomó su erección con una mano y las caderas del contrario con la otra, guiándose hasta que su glande coincidiera con la entrada del mayor, a quien miró a los ojos en búsqueda de aprobación y, cuando la obtuvo, introdujo su miembro poco a poco en Bo, soltando un gemido colmado de placer y escuchando cómo el mayor contenía su aliento hasta que le fue imposible y soltó un quejido que inmediatamente le hizo estremecerse.

Una vez estuvo completamente adentro, le dio tiempo a Bo para acostumbrarse a la intrusión, quien asintió una vez sintió que estaba listo. El Primo entonces comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén suave y envolvió al mayor con sus brazos, jalándolo hacia abajo. Juntaron sus labios en un beso ávido que silenció a ambos durante unos momentos. Bo finalmente se separó, irguiéndose y acarició los pectorales ajenos suavemente. 

Comenzó a mover sus caderas con más intensidad, tomando al Primo por sorpresa, quien simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente al torso ajeno. Sin embargo, el luchador no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que igualmente movió sus caderas con ahínco.

Lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero el sentirlo en carne propia era algo completamente diferente, fuera de este mundo. Adoraba poder escuchar su voz y ver su rostro, amaba contemplar ese rostro usualmente tan serio ahora tan expresivo y sumergido en placer, abandonándose a las sensaciones. No les tomó mucho a ambos para terminar. Primo, siendo el primero, le ayudó a Bo a llegar a su clímax, masturbándolo con empeño hasta que su semen le cubrió la mano. 

Tan pronto recuperó el aliento, Bo se puso de pie para recolectar su ropa que yacía descartada en el suelo. El Primo se sentó a la orilla de la cama y lo vio vestirse nuevamente, una sensación de presión sobre su pecho.

—¿Vas a irte? —preguntó temeroso de no haber corrido con tanta suerte como imaginaba hace tan solo unos momentos.

—Tengo que ir por mis hijos —respondió mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

—Claro —soltó una risilla algo decepcionada.

—Los dejé con Pam y le dije que pasaría por ellos —se acercó al menor y besó su frente—. Otro día quizá me pueda quedar.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —aseguró, sonriéndole y se levantó para ponerse un pantalón.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, bajando las escaleras y, cuando llegaron al comedor, vieron sus postres intactos y fue el Primo quien ofreció empacárselo para llevar, Bo accedió y el luchador guardó otras dos rebanadas para sus hijos. Se lo entregó y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Oye —lo llamó, estando en el marco de la puerta—, entonces ahora... ¿somos pareja? —y en ese momento se sintió más vulnerable de lo que jamás se había sentido, su pulso se aceleró y le costó trabajo mantener el contacto visual.

Sintió una mano en su mejilla y, pronto, el calor de unos labios ajenos contra los suyos, cerró los ojos y abrazó al contrario, deseando que ese momento durara para siempre. Desafortunadamente, Bo se separó y sólo quedó el anhelo.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novio —dijo, sonriéndole.

Le vio alejarse mientras en su pecho crecía una sensación de calidez y en su mente ya se imaginaba nuevamente a su lado.


End file.
